Perdona, cambia y disfruta
by Patito123
Summary: "Porque apenas abrió la puerta se preguntó si en verdad Prim estaba tan equivocada. Tal vez estaba en lo cierto, tal vez no estaba completamente sola, tal vez todavía podría disfrutar, tal vez aun había algo de esperanza…" Fanfiction sobre la hermosa historia de Peeta y Katniss... Denle una oportunidad :3
1. El sueño

_***PERDONA, CAMBIA Y DISFRUTA***_

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de la saga, y fue creada sin animos de lucro. Los derechos de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenecen a la extraordinaria Suzanne Collins y/o Lionsgate.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Palabras 625: "El Sueño"**

_"¡Katniss!" Se oye una voz a lo lejos, "Katniss…" ahora es más un susurro. Ella corre, corre con todas sus fuerzas, porque sabe de quién es esa voz, sabe que es la que tanto anhela escuchar. Acelera el paso, porque ansia con todas sus fuerzas llegar, porque tal vez esta vez sí llegue a tiempo, porque esta vez tal vez si logre salvarla. Cuando por fin llega, siente como el mundo le cae encima. Esta enfrente de ella, esta con los brazos extendidos, vestida de un blanco tan puro que podría ver a través de él. "Prim" apenas puede decirlo sin que el aire se le escape de los pulmones. _

_La abraza con todas sus fuerzas, la abraza porque quiere protegerla, la abraza porque sabe que se ira, porque sabe que pronto se desvanecerá. "Perdóname… Perdóname…" repite una y otra vez, porque el remordimiento jamás la dejara en paz. "No te disculpes, al contrario, perdona…". No entiende ¿Qué perdone? ¿A quién? "Cambia… y disfruta". Su figura empieza a desvanecerse, se empieza a disolver en él aire, a desaparecer. "¡No, Prim! ¡Llévame contigo!" grita desesperada, porque sabe que no podrá seguir sin ella, porque ella ya está muerta, en vida._

_"No puedo" le sonríe, pero solo la está atormentando. "Por favor, no podre sin ti… estoy sola" le suplico porque es cierto, lo ha perdido todo, se ha quedado sola. "No, observa y descubrirás que NO estas sola… Aún hay esperanza". Su cuerpo ya no está, su cara apenas es perceptible para su vista, "¡No! ¡No! ¡No sobrevire sin ti, Prim!", grita con todas sus fuerzas, grita porque es lo único que puede hacer. "No sobrevivas, VIVE, Katniss…" lo único que queda es su voz, "Perdona, cambia y disfruta…"._

Katniss se despierta de golpe. No puede creer lo que soñó, era Prim, su hermana, no es que no haiga soñado con ella, de hecho su pesadillas siempre son de ella, pero esta vez es distinto, ella le rogo se la llevara con ella y su hermana se negó, al contrario le dijo que "Perdonara, cambiara y disfrutara", ¿Qué perdonara? ¿A quién? Ya no tenía a nadie, estaba sola. ¿Qué cambiara? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría? Nadie le felicitaría ese logro. Y lo peor ¿Que disfrutara? ¿De qué? ¿De la vida? Eso era inconcebible, en su vida no había nada que disfrutar, prácticamente estaba muerta en vida.

No comprendía porque había tenido ese sueño, se sentía tan vacía, estaba sola en este mundo, todos la habían abandonado. Sin embargo Prim le dijo lo contrario, le dijo que "No estaba sola, que aún había esperanza…" ¿Esperanza? Esa palabra había desaparecido de su mente, para ella ya no había esperanza… Su hermana se equivocaba, ella no podía perdonar, en todo caso les debía una disculpa a muchas personas. No podía cambiar, por lo menos ya no más, la habían transformado muchas veces, era suficiente. No le quedaba nadie, jamás podría disfrutar nada en esta vida, no con todos sus fantasmas acechándola…

Un ruido proveniente de afuera la saco de sus pensamientos. Parecía sonar como metal enterrándose en la tierra… ¿Metal enterrándose en la tierra? Aún era temprano, ¿quién estaría plantando a estas horas? No cree que Haymitch haiga decidido dedicarse a la jardinería.

Baja las escaleras mientras se coloca una bata sobre su piyama. No es que le preocupe que plantan si no quien es el que este plantando. Mucho menos en su casa, ¿para qué sembrar algo que se terminara marchitando? Ciertamente esa persona estaba loca.

O eso pensaba Katniss, porque apenas abrió la puerta decidió preguntarse si en verdad Prim estaba tan equivocada. Tal vez estaba en lo cierto, tal vez no estaba completamente sola, tal vez todavía podría disfrutar, tal vez aun había algo de esperanza…


	2. Chapter 2: Reconocer

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la saga, y fue creada sin ánimos de lucro. Los derechos de "Los Juegos del hambre" le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y/o Lionsgate.**_

_**Nota: Si puedieran escuchar la canción de "Undone – Kat Tingey" mientras leen.**_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

**Capítulo 2: Palabras 1339: "Reconocer"**

**[**"POV'S KATNISS"**]**

Hace más de una hora que salió el sol, pero hace mucho más que estoy despierta. No he tenido pesadillas, pero tampoco es que haiga podido dormido. Mis ojos están fijos en el techo. Como siempre, sin embargo hay algo diferente. Esta vez mi pecho no se siente tan vacío, esta vez siento una chispa, un deseo, una esperanza…

Extrañamente todas estas emociones aparecieron desde ayer…

**[**Flash-Back**]**

Apenas abrí la puerta tuve que cerrar los ojos. Nota mental: salir más seguido. Tarde unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la luz de los rayos del sol, para después fijar la vista en la persona que tenía aún metro de mí. Estaba de espaldas, plantando unas Primrose…

Tengo unas ganas de ir romperle la cara esa persona – que por cierto, aún no sé quién es –, pero me contengo. ¿Quién se cree para venir a hurgar en mi jardín? Y lo peor, para plantar Primrose. Antes de que pueda recriminarlo y correrlo se da vuelta y deja al descubierto su identidad…

Apenas lo veo mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer, y se me forma un nudo en la garganta. No puedo creer que sea el, no puede ser que este aquí. Me quedo muda de la impresión, mientras siento miles de emociones y sentimiento reaparecer. Nostalgia, tristeza, alegría, felicidad, enojo, cariño… ¿Cariño? Creo que sí, cariño.

- Perdón no quería despertarte. – Peeta rompió el silencio, con una leve sonrisa. – Creí que quedarían bien en tu jardín. – Dijo refiriéndose a las flores. Como yo aún no podía hablar, simplemente asentí y me metí de nuevo a la casa.

Lo vi dirigirse a su casa, para después, yo pasar el resto del día observando las Primrose.

**[**Fin Flash-Back**]**

Obviamente era por él. Los sentimientos encontrados eran por él. Todo esto era por él. El había regresado, no sé si por mí, pero había regresado. Volvía a estar cerca de mí…

No debería pensar eso, porque por más cerca que este, aún hay una barrera entre nosotros. Aún debe tener esos recuerdos falsos sobre mí, aunque debieron de haberse reducido, sino no lo hubieran dejado regresar. Eso me sigue alejando de él y me duele, porque sé que eso es mi culpa.

La voz de Sae diciendo que baje, al otro lado de la puerta me saca de mi trance. Me levanto y me pongo lo primero que veo, lo cual casualmente es una blusa naranja con un poco de escote de hombros y un pantalón café. Una buena combinación.

Bajo a la cocina y me encuentro con la nieta de Sae – algún día le preguntare como se llama –, poniendo los platos, de alguna manera la niña se parece mucho a mi hermanita. Lo cual es una locura de mi mente, porque no se parecen en nada.

- Oh Katniss, que bueno que bajaste – Empieza Sae -. Pensé que tendría que subir a buscarte. – Le dedico un intento de sonrisa y me siento en mí una de las sillas.

Mientras estoy comiendo la nieta de la susodicha me observa, sus ojos son grises, como los míos, pero tienen un brillo especial. Al principio no le tomo importancia, pero después de un rato empieza a incomodarme. Y creo que lo nota porque aparta la vista y se fija en algún punto de la mesa.

- ¿Extrañas a tu hermana? – Suelta repentinamente y yo por poco me atraganto con un pedazo de carne. Creo que Sae también lo escucho porque la regaña y la manda a la sala. Por mi parte no puedo evitar sentir una tristeza enorme acumularse en mi garganta como un nudo y las lágrimas rodeando mis ojos. Suelto un leve sollozo y suelto la cuchara.

- Perdón mi niña es que esa chiquilla a veces es muy imprudente… - No puedo contenerlo y una lagrima sale de mis ojos bajando por mi mejilla y cayendo en la sopa que tengo enfrente. Sae solo me observa mientas se acerca a mí para retirar el plato, obviamente ya no tengo apetito.

- Si… - Digo de repente. – Sí la extraño… – Las palabras apenas son audibles para mí, pero aun así Sae las escucha porque me abraza. – Y mucho… - Me aferro a su brazo y empiezo a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, mientras más lagrimas descienden por más mejillas. – Y es mi culpa. – Es lo último que puedo decir antes de que los sollozos me impidan hasta respirar.

- Tranquila cielo… No es tu culpa… - Me repite una y otra vez, pero nada me tranquiliza… Sigo sollozando y sinceramente no tengo intenciones de parar. – Katniss… tienes que aprender a perdonar… Cielo no puedes seguir con rencores… - Un momento ¿Acaba de decirme que perdone? ¿Es que este es otro sueño? Me separo un poco de Sae y controlo mis terribles deseos de volver a llorar.

- ¿Qué… Que dijiste? – Me dedica una media sonrisa y se sienta en la silla de alado. - ¿A qué te refieres con que perdone? – Fijo mi vista en su rostro, cansado y envejecido, pero que expresa una amplia sabiduría y experiencia.

- Lo que escuchaste… Que perdones. – La miro incrédula ¿A quién voy a perdonar? Parece que lee mis pensamientos porque amplía su sonrisa. – Niña, a veces tenemos que perdonarnos a nosotros mismos… - Jamás podre perdonarme a mí misma - a nuestros fantasmas, nuestros miedos, nuestras propias culpas… las que decidimos llevar por elección.

– Como la muerte de… - El simple hecho de decir su nombre me entristece. Sae asiente.

- Exacto… - ¿Cómo? – Le interrumpo – Dejándolos ir… - No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere? – Katniss, tienes que aceptar que ya no está… que nada de lo que hagas hará que regrese… Deja de sentir como si estuviera y nadie la puede ver, hablar o tocar. –

- En pocas palabras ¿quieres que la olvide? – La simple idea me repugna. JAMÁS podré olvidarla.

- No, Katniss. Tienes que entender que ya no está. Nadie olvida solo perdonan y guardan. – Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras tiene sentido.

- ¿Guardar? – Pregunto mientras me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos. – ¿Cómo guardas a un persona? – Sae se levanta y me dedica una enorme sonrisa.

- Encontrando a otra. – Sigo sin entender. La miro con una expresión de contrariedad – Pero antes te tienes que perdonar Kat. – Va a buscar a su nieta y entiendo eso como una despedida. La acompaño a la salida y antes de que salga me dice: - Lo olvidaba. Deberías ver algo en la alacena, tal vez te sorprenda. – La veo perderse hacia la plaza y me mantengo ahí unos cuantos minutos.

Apenas entro me dirijo a la cocina. Abro la alacena y efectivamente, hay algo que me sorprende. Bollos de queso, recién horneados en una canasta repleta de ellos, con una nota en medio. Sonrió porque sé que esto no lo hizo Sae. Saco la canasta del cajón y la dejo en la mesa, tomo la nota y la empiezo a leer:

_Un recuerdo vago me informo que son tus favoritos. _

_Ojala te gusten. Con cariño…_

_P. Mellark_

Mi sonrisa se amplia y guarda la nota en un cajón, me como unos tres bollo y decido guardar los demás para la cena. Y con esa felicidad espontanea decido que lo mejor sería salir un poco. Tal vez pasear por la plaza o ir al bosque. La ultima me parece mejor idea, aun no estoy lista para soportar todas esas miradas.

Tomo mi arco, me pongo la vieja cazadora de mi padre y salgo de la casa en dirección al bosque. Apenas avanzo un par de metros una carcajada muy conocida – e irritante – me sobre salta.

- Vaya, veo que la llegada del chico también afecto al Sinsajo. – Diviso a Haymitch asomándose desde su ventana con una botella en mano. Suelto un bufido y me doy la vuelta, con la mejor intención de ignorar a mi ex mentor y seguir mi camino, no sin antes escuchar otra de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

Sin embargo mi humor sigue intacto creo que "El chico" si afecto al Sinsajo…

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

_**Bueno, tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero tuve un contratiempo y no pude… Así que son las 11:55 en México y yo estoy aquí subiendo el capítulo. Ven lo que una taza de café antes de dormir puede hacer…**_

_**Aún estamos en la etapa "rehabilitación" de Katniss, así que creo que por ahora la historia ira algo lenta. En fin, tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, entre sábado y domingo. Besotes!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**x Paty x**_


End file.
